


Clear Day

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CG Hunk, CG Lance, CG Shiro, Carnival, Diapers, Inspired by Art, Maybe season 8 spoilers? Like vaguely, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith wants to be at Clear Day for security, but he ends up having a fun day with his friends.





	Clear Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by amazing art by mitsukkii on tumblr!

Keith was here purely because he hadn’t known he was standing in a line.

Now, he wasn’t entirely sure whether he regretted or celebrated this fact. Mostly regretted it, all things considered, actually.

He had been trying to avoid regressing all day, but it seemed like everywhere he looked was playing enticing music and displaying the fluffiest stuffed toys he thought he had ever seen. It was like the whole thing was set up to make him regress, to want to run around to every game and want to cry when he didn’t win the prize he wanted.

But he was here for security. Shiro said so, and he just couldn’t let Shiro down. Everywhere he looked, people were having fun and it seemed like everyone else on the Atlas had goofed off, so it was up to him to make sure no one suspicious was walking around.

“Have you seen anyone suspicious walking around?” Keith asked two young people, which was honestly how he got himself into this mess.

“Hmm, no, but there’s this weirdo walking around asking people if they’ve seen anyone suspicious.” One of the aliens said. Keith nodded seriously and put a hand on his chin.

“Okay, that’s a start! Did you get a good at them? … Wait, it’s me isn’t it?” Keith questioned. The pair merely giggled and ran off, and Keith’s shoulders slumped miserably. He wanted to have fun like everyone else, but he had a job to do. And if there was one thing Keith was good at, it was doing what he was supposed to.

“Hey, Keith!” Keith was startled out of his self-pity by Hunk’s voice right next to him. Keith looked over and was about to respond before a nearby alien interrupted what he was about to say.

“You’re holding up the line.” The bored-looking alien said. Keith looked over in surprise.

“Oh, sorry, we didn’t know this was a line-” Keith said, moving to step out of line.

“Whatever. Just get on the ride, you’re in the line.” The alien said. Keith wasn’t one to purposefully hold up a line for other people, so he followed Hunk and stepped into the ride, crossing his arms and trying to look bored as the safety bar closed at their stomachs.

The moment the car crossed into the actual line itself, Keith knew that he had to get out as soon as possible. Bright colors and the catchy tune of “Clear day! Clear Day!” Penetrated his senses, and Keith knew that the longer he remained in there, the more likely he was to regress. And he simply couldn’t, not when they were there for security!

-

The ride stopped. Keith couldn’t believe his luck because of course the ride would stop right when he was on it, on a day that he was desperately trying to keep from regressing.

The constant singing of “Clear day! Clear day!” and Hunk’s humming in tune made Keith start to feel littler by the minute. This wasn’t good, he had to stay big, at least until they made it back to the Atlas! He pushed at the safety bar insistently, and Hunk looked confused.

Hunk knew exactly what was going through Keith’s head. He knew the other was regressing, and the longer they spent in there, the more likely it was that Hunk would come out carrying a very grumpy toddler. He wasn’t surprised when Keith shoved at the safety bar in a last ditch attempt to walk out of there big, and he also knew it was a fruitless effort the moment Keith shyly hunched over in the way he always did when he was regressing but was trying to resist it, a thumb making its way into Keith’s mouth.

The fabric of the paladin armor undersuit tasted disgusting in Keith’s mouth. The last shreds of Keith’s adult mind told him that he shouldn’t be surprised, it had been a while since he had a chance to wash it, and who knows what all he’s touched in that time? Keith longed for his favorite red pacifier that was clean and reassuring, but he knew that it was probably somewhere on the Atlas.

He found himself smiling at the repetitive tune of the song, quietly humming along and swinging his legs in response. He looked over and shyly settled a hand on top of Hunk’s, his thumb still in his mouth.

 

Hunk knew that Keith absolutely despised regressing in public. He understood, but he also couldn’t help but think that this was good for Keith. The paladin had been under a lot of stress lately, and he had been refusing to regress for a couple of weeks now. Plus, Keith had been too uptight, taking the ‘security’ part of Shiro’s speech too heavily and the ‘have fun’ part not heavily enough. It was no small wonder why Keith was regressing now, surrounded by toys and games and rides that were very much meant for children by the looks of it.

Hunk gently grabbed Keith’s hand, removing the thumb from his mouth.

“Uh-uh, let’s not do that bud. Who knows what sort of germs you’re carrying.” Hunk said. Keith looked over with wide, innocent eyes and tilted his head.

“Paci?” He prompted, making a grabby hand at Hunk’s pocket. Hunk understood why he was doing that; whenever Keith’s thumb was removed from his mouth, it was usually replaced with one of his pacifiers, which were usually kept in the pocket if they were in public.

“Sorry, little dude, I don’t have any of your pacis on me right now. We’ll get ‘em as soon as we get back on the Atlas, okay?” Hunk said. Keith frowned and kicked at the safety bar, and Hunk could see a tantrum quickly building up within the little.

“I wan’ my paci!” Keith said, his voice raised. Although he loved the song and the colors, he desperately craved his pacifier or his stuffed lion. Either would do, honestly. Keith sniffled and crossed his arms with a pout. Hunk nodded sympathetically and smiled.

“I know, little guy. We’ll get it as soon as we get out of here, okay?” Hunk said. Keith frowned and took out his bayard, slicing clean through the safety bar and breaking it in half before getting up and doing the same to the fabric of the tent to get outside. Hunk frowned and grabbed Keith’s arms in a firm grip, giving the boy a warning spank on his butt.

“That was dangerous! You know you’re not allowed to have your bayard out while you’re so small!” Hunk said firmly. Keith looked up and frowned in worry.

“In trouble?” Keith asked quietly. Hunk softened and smiled lightly, scooping Keith into his arms.

“Not right now, buddy. I’m sure you will be once your bubba hears what happened.” Hunk said. He made a mental note to avoid telling Shiro of the dangerous incident until the end of the day, because Keith didn’t need to have a punishment during a day of fun at this fair. “Now come on, let’s go see what games there are, huh?” Hunk said brightly. He secured an arm under Keith’s butt and let the boy lay his head on his shoulder.

Keith felt fuzzy all over, a warm type of fuzzy that made him want to giggle. Hunk was just worried about him, he wasn’t in trouble right now. He recognized a warning spank when he got one, telling him that there would be consequences if he did it again. He put his thumb in his mouth again once he was sure Hunk couldn’t see, smiling around it as they look.

“Hey, look, bud! There’s Lance!” Hunk said, and Keith wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Hunk told him that. He looked up and smiled when he saw Lance standing nearby.

At the sound of his name, Lance looked over and immediately recognized that Keith was little. He smiled and walked over to them, gently taking Keith’s thumb out his mouth once again.

“Hey there, kiddo! I know your thumb can’t taste too good, how about this instead?” Lance asked, producing a pacifier from his pocket. Keith squealed and let Lance put it in his mouth instead. Lance always carried a pacifier just in case Keith regressed while they were out. Keith smiled brightly and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

“I think Keith wants to play a game.” Hunk said, looking over at the little who was eyeing a small game booth with a balloon-popping game. Lance smiled and grabbed Keith’s hand, leading him over to the game booth. Keith wasn’t all too good at the game, but he giggled and played nonetheless. Lance, however, lived up to his sharpshooter name by hitting nearly every single one of his balloons.

“Congratulations, you won! What prize do you want?” The person who ran the game asked. Lance regarded the various toys and other prizes and smiled, looking over at his little companion.

“What do you think, bud? What do you want?” Lance asked. Keith looked surprised, pointing to himself as if asking if Lance was talking to him. Lance smiled nodded brightly. “Yeah, you, bud!” Lance said. Keith smiled and shyly pointed to a stuffed red hippo-like creature. Lance smiled to relayed the decision to the game operator, handing the new toy to Keith. Keith grinned and buried the lower half of his face in the toy.

“T’ank you!” Keith said brightly. Lance smiled and ruffled Keith’s long hair.

“You’re very welcome, buddy! Now, let’s go find your bubba, yeah?” Lance asked enthusiastically. Keith perked up and nodded brightly as Lance scooped him up. Lance shifted Keith in his arms and frowned thoughtfully, patting Keith’s but a few times. “Feels like someone needs a change first.” Lance said. “Hunk, do you think someone sells diapers?” Lance asked. Keith blushed and buried his head in Lance’s shoulder out of embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, little dude. You’re just too little to know when you need to potty, huh?” Hunk said reassuringly. Keith nodded and shifted uncomfortably. Even when he wasn’t little, he had a habit of wearing pull-ups under his armor because he had a bad habit of putting off his bathroom visits in order to do work, and he was tired of getting his undersuit wet, and the pull-ups were sleek and not noticeable unless one looked really closely. “I can try to find a place that does, maybe.” Hunk said. Lance nodded and waited patiently out of the way of the other fair-goers. Soon enough, Hunk returned with a pull-up like garment.

“So, no-one sells diapers, but a parent overheard me asking someone and let me borrow one of these. I guess they’re like pull-ups, and they look like they should fit Keith.” Hunk said. Lance nodded and carried Keith into a bathroom and into a stall, gently undoing his armor. He made do with a wet paper towel in place of a wet wipe and quickly changed Keith’s pull-up. When he walked out, it was clear to everyone that Keith was now a lot more comfortable now that he was in a dry pull-up.

Lance transferred Keith into Hunk’s arms and tilted his head when he caught Keith singing a horribly off-key rendition of “Clear day! Clear day!” Keith blinked and looked around when they entered the tent in which the arm-wrestling competition was being held. He quickly spotted Shiro and perked up.

“Bubba!” He said insistently. Hunk and Lance looked over in the direction that Keith was looking in, smiling when they saw Shiro. They took their seats and Hunk looked down at Keith out of worry. The little wasn’t a fan of loud noises and crowds like the one in the tent, and Keith was clearly uncomfortable.

“Hey, bud, do we need to go take a walk?” Lance asked when he noticed Keith getting more visibly uncomfortable during the final round. Keith insistently shook his head.

“I wan’ watch Bubba!” Keith said. Lance relented and nodded sitting back. However, the screaming cheers upon Shiro’s victory caused Keith to cover his ears and whine. The paladins that had gathered could see Keith getting tired, desperately needing a nap as soon as they returned to the Atlas.

“When did Keith regress?” Keith vaguely registered Shiro asking.

“A few hours ago, I guess. I think he’s been fighting it since we landed, though.” Hunk answered. Keith looked up and brightened.

“Bubba!” He cried with glee, holding his arms out for Shiro. Shiro smiled and shifted Keith into his arms, gently ruffling the little’s hair.

“Hey, there, little ranger! Did you have a good day?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded brightly and smiled.

“Yeah! I wen’ on a ride wif Hunk and den I pwayed games wif Lancey!” Keith said. Shiro smiled and carried Keith out of the tent and into the quieter night air, soothing Keith and letting him relax without a single interruption.

By the time Shiro reached the Atlas, Keith was fast asleep in his arms, worn out from his day of fun.


End file.
